First Kiss
by Water Lock
Summary: (One Shot) The crew of the Edens Zero interrupts Weisz's play in a virtual romance game. Frustrated, he gets up late at night to play in peace, only to find that he is not the only one who is curious about that type of games (WeiszMura)(Translated Fic)


**Edens Zero and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**First Kiss**

— Water Lock

"Please, be gentle Weisz-sama…" She whispered, her voice but a soft whisper, a delicate thing tinged with seduction.

Weisz felt his face flush, his eyes wandering over the image in front of him, committing it to memory. Narrowed eyes peering up at him, white hair tied in two long pigtails that trailed down her body which led to the steep neckline to the impeccable white apron that fitted her waist perfectly.

The boy bit his lower lip, a silly laugh escaping his lips.

He knew his face was red. There was no way it couldn't be. Not to mention he could feel the burning all the way from his cheeks to his ears.

"Disgusting," Hermit scoffed, much too close to Weisz for his liking.

"I can't believe you kissed all three," Rebecca added, her nose scrunching in disgust, while her voice was filled with reproach.

Exasperated, Weisz rolled his eyes and tuned out the others, excusing himself from the game and looked around. He wasn't even sure when the rest of the crew decided they could impose on his bubble of privacy, but they were all gathered around him as if there was nothing else better to do on the ship than to annoy him.

_Great group, I got here, huh?_

Rebecca and Homura were at either of his sides, trapping him between, Shiki was settled next to the blonde, while the androids sat in chairs behind the spacious armchair occupied by the four humans.

Happy and Pino watched the interaction curiously from their spots on the backrest between Shiki and Rebecca.

"Leave him," Sister intervened, perched on her spot, sporting a glass of wine that was almost empty.

_Bet it's her fifth one._

The blonde boy looked up to see the android hold out her glass so that Moscoy could refill it with wine.

"I bet it's the only way the poor guy can get a kiss anyway," She said, shooting him a smirk.

Weisz growled under his breath…..he couldn't think of anything to say back to that.

"This game looks pretty fun," Shiki bumped in, diverting the issue to which the other male (human) member welcomed with open arms.

The crew chief looked at the screen as dumbfounded as he was a few moments ago and Weisz was grateful to share his taste with someone else.

It was clear that the female crew members did not exactly approve of the way he played.

"It's strange," Hermit said, her eyes studying the screen, filled with distrust, "The game shouldn't allow you to kiss the three candidates," She said suspiciously, watching him as he laughed a little nervously," She narrowed her eyes, "Did you modify the code?"

"Who do you take me for?" He asked, feigning indignation. Of course, he modified the code….but he wasn't going to let Hermit know that. "A cheater?" He asked.

The Android only raised an eyebrow that was accompanied by Rebecca giving the exact same look.

"And who is going to choose Lover-Boy?" Sister asked, still nursing her glass of wine, "At some point, you will have to choose…" She said, her eyes not focused on him whatsoever.

"It's very hard to choose…." Weisz sighed out and looked at the screen with a dreamy look, "All three have big qualities…" He said, almost as if this were the biggest decision of his life.

"Yeah right," Rebecca scoffed, "I'm sure it's the qualities you're looking at right now," She said, rolling her eyes.

Weisz simply ignored Rebecca's sarcasm, his head too focused on picking the right choice as he meditated on his tempting options.

The history of the games was very simple:

He was a lucky young man who inherited a fortune and a mansion from a distant uncle. This led him to the three choices he had:

There was Chelsea, a waitress for him in the luxurious house. She was his age, sweet and tender, took care of the domestic chores of the place, cooked for him, and treated him like a king.

Shortly after settling there, Justine appeared in the house and decided to live with him. She was his childhood friend who claimed to be a nurse and took care of his health. Although her personality was something bossy fierce, you could tell she cared about him and Weisz liked her more serene contrast.

Finally, then there Miranda. She was sent by the family's lawyer to teach him some manners. It was noted that she was a few years older than the rest of the characters…but that only made her look more attractive to the perverse eyes of the player, who had some enjoyment in the interactions that he had with her. Miranda was strict, formal and had an air of seductive authority….which made her that much better.

"Well," Shiki said, "I would choose Justine," He said, and all eyes fell on him, "She's the childhood friend, and that has great value,"

_I should've guessed that's what he'd say._

"That's true," Rebecca agreed, "Out of the three, she's the one that knows him the most," She said, causing Weisz to cock his head in slight confusion.

"I would select Miranda," The player turned his head to his long black-haired companion. It was the first time she'd spoke since they'd all settled here. "But I will not say it out loud," She added.

"You just did," Rebecca said, a soft smile gracing her face.

"But Chelsea treats me like a king…" He argued, looking at the screen, the girl dressed as a maid returned and looked somewhat embarrassed by the kiss she had just blown.

The game continued and the virtual girls began to behave very strangely… Suddenly, the devout candidates suspected his actions and began to accuse him of playing with their feelings. Weisz didn't even begin to understand why the characters behaved in that way and the answers offered by the game did not lead him to the solution of the conflict.

"_His girls_" were getting angry with him and what seemed impossible happened…

"I can't believe it," He huffed in shock, dropping the controller, feeling dejected as he watched Chelsea leave the house. She was the last of the girls to leave him. "The three of them rejected me!" He exclaimed.

"You deserve it for being a pervert," Rebecca said, crossing her eyes, an amused smile filling her face.

"You did this!" He said, pointing an accusing finger at the blue-haired android. She simply smiled innocently….at least one that appeared innocent.

"I don't know why you would think that," Hermit said, feigning innocence as she spoke.

"You are the only one who can modify the code of the game!" He concluded.

"No, I am not," She defended, her stoic expression returning, "You can modify it too. After all, that is why the characters behaved like that with you,"

"What's wrong with that?!" He asked frustrated, "It's just a game!"

"I don't know Weisz…" Shiki said uncertainly, holding a finger to his cheek, his eyes still fixed on the screen, "You played with their feelings, that isn't right,"

"Hey, you said you thought it was interesting," Weisz said.

"I think it's interesting to make friends," He clarified, "But playing with feelings….that's not right," he said.

"The Demon King, always so considerate," Weisz rolled his eyes at Witch's comment and turned off the console.

He sat on his place, his arms crossed and clearly obfuscated. He spent four hours playing that game! It wasn't fair of them to just ruin his efforts (not counting what it took him to change the code of the game, which took even longer).

"Oh, don't get mad, Weisz. It was only a game," Rebecca said, not understanding the silent tantrum he was having.

"That wasn't what you thought while I was playing," He answered the blonde snarkily, "I'm going to rest," He said, frustration filled throughout his voice.

Weisz got up from his place and went to his cabin.

As he was leaving, he could still hear the voices of his "supposed friends" commenting on his game.

* * *

Later, Weisz had learned that frustration wasn't really the best feeling to go to sleep with.

Throughout the night, the three girls fluttered in his consciousness and Weisz wanted to know the real end of the game, to what extent it would show him that enviable life inside the mansion, surrounded by beautiful girls willing to do anything for him….

Without warning, he got up from his bed and walked quietly through the corridors of the Edens Zero. He made his way to the room with the huge holographic screen and the video game console. Much to Weisz's surprise, he quickly realized not everyone in the crew was asleep. Apparently, someone else had taken an interest in his game. Someone he couldn't fathom the idea of playing it.

"Homura?!" He asked, uncertainty filling his voice.

Startled, the girl turned to face him, her arms readied to throw the controller on the ground and bolt from her place.

"You scared me!" She exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono, and regained composure, "What are you doing awake?" She asked.

He shook his head, "That's the question I should be asking. What are you—," He stopped his question midsentence, his eyes fixed on the screen.

His partner was playing the female version of the same game.

"Oh," He said, indifferently, " I didn't know you liked these games," He said, taking the chair next to her and sitting down.

"I was just trying it," She answered, not even bothering to look at him, "I will not say I was curious," she said.

Weisz smiled at her antics but didn't say anything about it.

"And?" He asked, "How are your suitors?"

"They are very similar to the girls," She answered simply, "But there are some differences. For example, the code is not altered," She said, something in her voice.

Curious, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and recognized some mockery in her expression, although very slight.

"Do you already know who you are going to stay with?" He asked, stretching his arms on the backrest of the chair, his eyes fixed on the hologram.

"I'm not sure," She answered while selection one of the options of the game, "Maybe the teacher," she said thoughtfully.

"You know? It sounds like some kind of complex," Weisz said, watching as Homura navigated her way through the game.

"Complex?" Homura asked confused, lowering the control in her hands. "You mean because of my teacher, right?" She asked.

Weisz did not answer her.

"It's not like that ... I just really miss her," Homura clarified, her brown eyes glazed over with sadness, that was gone before it was even there.

"Sorry," He said, noticing the slight change in the attitude of his partner.

Valkyrie was obviously a sensitive issue for her.

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful," Weisz added, genuinely feeling sorry for bringing it up.

"It's alright," Homura responded, "I understand," She said as she selected another option, this time rejecting the advances of "the childhood friend" in the game.

"Well," Weisz said, "The friend is now taken care of. Now, all that's left is the teacher and the nurse," He said, almost as if he were announcing the game.

The game continued and Homura's responses became more and more obvious who she was going to choose.

Despite the discomfort of his comment, it seems that "the teacher" would be the lucky winner.

Weisz just watched as the game unraveled, and he had to admit that letting the story flow was more entertaining than the modifications he had introduced in his game before. Not only that, but it seemed to be different depending on if it was a girl or boy playing because the script seemed different.

He felt comfortable just watching her play. Unlike Rebecca who got a little crazy when she played, Homura maintained her relaxed and calm posture. Instead of watching a game, it seemed that, in front of his eyes, a romantic film about a teacher and her student was screening before his eyes.

But when "the nurse" was rejected and feelings for the last candidate became obvious, he noticed how Homura tensed at his side.

"What's the matter?" He asked curiously. He watched as she swallowed nervous saliva.

"It's time," She said, her nerves overcoming her normally calm expression.

"Time for what?" Weisz asked, not understanding what she was so nervous about.

"For the kiss," The girl said, her cheeks colored as soon as she said it.

Weisz couldn't help but giggle like a little school girl.

"Of course," He replied, "You're finishing the game,"

She nodded and her eyes widened as the "winning" candidate declared his eternal love for her. Wiesz was sure that even if she wanted to, Homura couldn't blush any more than she already was. It was like looking at a tomato.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

She didn't answer but he noticed how she held the air when character kissed the screen.

He also noticed how she after she seemed somewhat disappointed.

"Hmm," She finally said, "It's not the big deal," she said indifferently, rising from her place.

"You didn't like it?" Weisz asked, confused by her reaction.

"It did not displease me," She said as she stretched her kimono, smoothing out the wrinkles of the fabric. Her face returned to normal, and turned to show her serene and unchanging expression, "I thought it would be special, but I will not say it out loud,"

"It was a game," He answered, smiling, "It's not the same as in real life,"

"In real life, it's special?" She looked at him curiously and he felt nervous.

"Huh?" He asked, taken aback by the question, "Yes, of course," He paused, "…..at least I hope," He added unconsciously.

"You are not sure?" Homura asked, her piercing eyes drilling a hole in him.

"Is that I…" He looked away; his eyes fell on the screen. "I have not kissed anyone either," He confessed.

"We should try," She said abruptly.

Weisz flipped his head towards her. Surely, he heard that wrong. There's no way she just said what he thinks.

"What?" He asked, utterly dumbfounded.

"We should try," She repeated as if it were not crazy, "Since neither you nor I have experienced it," She said, "What is wrong with us trying?" She asked.

"Well…" He said thoughtfully, "Nothing would be wrong, but…"

"Are you not curious?" Homura asked, cutting him off.

"Yes," He answered without hesitation, "Yes, I'm in,"

"Let's try," She said, not moving from her spot in front of him.

Weisz watched her suspiciously.

He didn't know what Homura was thinking, but from her expression, it seemed as if they were going to fight a duel, not kiss. He sighed and got up from his place to stand right in front of her.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't been tempted to kiss her before (actually fantasized about doing it more than once). Still, that didn't mean he could do it well or what his partner's expectations were.

His eyes fell to her lips and he unconsciously licked his own, making his decision.

Yes. He was going to try. He would kiss Homura.

"Ready?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. The girl just nodded and stared into his eyes. For a moment, he was lost in them, in their deep dark color. He felt as lost in them as did anyone who first made their way through the galaxy. He searched for any sign of regret but found none, he only found the determination that characterized her.

"Ready." She answered firmly.

The air became dense, the nerves swirled in his stomach and for a moment he was only aware of the heat emanating from their bodies.

He brought his face close to hers, felt her soft, warm breath strike against his cheek and, gathering much courage, joined his lips with hers.

He had intended for the kiss to be short. He only planned for their lips to join, and then separate out of fear that she'd cut his head off with her sword if they touched for any longer.

However….the moment the softness of her mouth collided with his, he could not help but want to prolong the moment. His lips moved, seeking to capture her softness. He found himself wishing the kiss would never end.

But just like everything else, at some point, it must end.

"I will not say it out loud," She whispered to him when they separated.

Embarrassed, they both diverted their eyes.

Weisz put his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to do with them as he waited anxiously.

"What?" He asked, "What is it that you will not say?" He asked, the tension in the air thick as he noticed the blush on her cheeks as she covered her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono.

"That I liked it," She finally said through her kimono.

She smiled sweetly and left the room.

Weisz felt a strange grin on his face with a silly smile.

Being alone in the room, the blond boy observed the screen of the game that showed the starting screen, waiting for a player to be chosen to start the game. He turned off the hologram and the console, deciding he was not interested in the kisses of the virtual characters.

His fingers traced his still moist lips and smiled.

No, he'd much rather prefer the kisses of a brown-eyed, black-haired, warrior.

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

This is my first Edens Zero fanfic. I first wrote it in Spanish and later I translated to English with **Rissa's** help. She is my Beta Reader in almost all my stories.

I really hope you liked it ^ ^ 


End file.
